The purpose of this contract is to provide support for a colony of rhesus macaques used in aging and diabetes research. The colony consists of both pre-diabetic and diabetic monkeys from the ages of 7 years to over 30 years. The colony is characterized extensively for parameters of aging and metabolism. These animals are made available to investigators outside of the University of Maryland through collaboration with or request to the P.I. Tissue and blood samples are also available through ODAAR's extensive tissue bank and prospective sampling.